Memories
by dauntlessmockingjays
Summary: A Collection of One Shots related to The Hunger Games
1. The Second Owner of the Mockingjay Pin

**Disclaimer: Okay so basically this is the first one shot in a collection of hopefully many (depending on whether you guys like it or not) that are related to the hunger games. If any of you have any ideas or requests then please send them my way. None of the one shots will be related so at the start of each one I'll put a title and the characters involved. Also the character selection that you can pick when choosing what fanfic to read will change every time I upload a new one shot. Anyway here's the first one shot and I hope you enjoy**

**Title: The Second Owner of the Mockingjay Pin**

**Characters: Madge and Gale**

**Basic Summary: Madge tells the tale of what was going through her mind after her one and only friend gets send of too The Hunger Games**

* * *

"They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena. One thing to remind you of home. Will you wear this?"

I held out the circular golden pin that was on my dress earlier.

"Your pin?"

"Here, I'll put it on your dress, all right?" I fixed it onto her blue dress as I took one last look at the mockingjay pin that my mother had given to me when I was 12. "Promise me you'll wear it into the arena, Katniss? Promise?"

"Yes"

I didn't know what else to say, I felt like I was going to cry as I was about to lose the only person I could call a friend. It's stupid of me to be getting emotional, I'm not the one who is having to go through all this. I'm not sure what to do so I simply give Katniss a kiss on the cheek and run out the room.

When I'm outside the room I notice Gale looking down on me as he mutters something to himself. Oh let him think what he wants, he has always hated me. Ever since I first spoke to him when he came to deliver strawberries to my house for the first time I knew there was something about me that he didn't like. At first I thought it was because I was rich and he wasn't but then I realised it's because I'm Madge not Katniss. For years I watched as they would deliver strawberries to my house for my father, the way he looked at her proved my theory that he liked her more than she liked him.

As I walked out of the justice building my mother pulled me in for a hug. It felt silly though, I wasn't the one was going into an arena with a 1 in 24 chance of living. She looked me over and examined me.

"Oh darling where has the pin gone?"

"I gave it too Katniss"

"What?" My mother replied with a worried look upon her face.

"I wanted her to have something to remember me and the district by, after all that's why Maysille wore it wasn't it, so she could remember you?"

As soon as the words spilled out of my mouth I regretted it. Every time somebody mentioned my aunts name my mother would flip and go into a mental state for a few days. I would often wake up and find my mum curled up in a ball crying in our living room or her room.

Of course my mother reacted the exact same way this time and my father, the mayor of district 12 had to take her back home. I wanted to go to the train station to wish Katniss a good luck but those words wouldn't be enough. As soon as I made the decision that I should just go home and tall figure appeared from the entrance to the Justice Building.

I watched as he walked off and in the direction of the seam, however I guessed that he'd probably be going further and outside the borders of 12. I called his name a few times as I tried to chase up with him but it was no use.

I started walking for a bit in the direction of my house and as I passed the bakery I could see Peeta's mother was back to work as usual. She looked glum but then again when did she ever not. I know my mother is a bit bonkers but I'd rather her than a heartless one like Mrs. Mellark.

The wind started to pick up and I could tell that rain was about to pour. At least now I have something to cover the tears that I'm sure are about to flow. I should be happy really because I wasn't reaped but knowing that the only person who respected me is forced into the games instead breaks my heart.

Sometimes I liked to think of Katniss as a sister. I know it sounds crazy but I do sometimes. At school practically everybody hated me because I was the daughter of the mayor. The poor kids despised me because of my money and the rich kids disliked me because I acted like a teen from the seam most of the time.

I didn't like to flash what I had so I kept to myself. When others would complain about how their family were starving I wanted to offer them something, I had more than I needed. Whenever I did try to help anyone though they would simply laugh in my face at the fact that I was offering help. After a while I excluded myself from everybody, I didn't leave my house except for school and I rarely said two words to anybody. That was except for Katniss.

For some reason Katniss actually liked me. Still to this day I have no clue why. We've always been worlds apart, I have so much and she has so little. I wouldn't say we were best friends but we were there for each other. Most of the time we wouldn't even talk to each other, instead we would sit in silence as we ate together or as we paired up to work on a project.

As the reaping was over we were required to go to the Square where it was all held earlier to have a feast. Attendance was mandatory and as the mayors daughter there was no way I could possibly think of not going. After I freshened up at home I went back to the square where tables were being set up. It's sad really that we celebrate the fact that our lives have been spared for a year whilst twenty three innocent teenagers are on their way to death right now. Then again it's not a celebration in district 12, it never is. I can't imagine how sick in the head the citizens of the Capitol must be for them to celebrate this event.

After a while the square was busy again and this time some people were lively. Of course everyone was here except for the family of Katniss and Peeta. They are the only people who aren't forced to attend this feast. People came up to me to talk to me but once again I went into my shell and stayed to myself, I wasn't in the mood for talking.

I noticed Gale come up and stand next to me. I was going to say something when the screens turned on and a Capitol presenter was addressing Panem. Of course, it was mandatory that we had to watch the reapings of the other districts. I didn't want to though, at least without knowing the competition I can believe that Katniss might come back.

The first reaping was district 1 obviously which consists of two volunteers, both 17 and confident looking however I doubt either of them will make it very far as they both look like they have the intelligence of a five year old. For district 2 the girl that got reaped wasn't replaced with a volunteer at first I was surprised but then I saw the boy from her district. Even if I had been trained for these games I wouldn't want to go into the arena with him. The girl was 15 and the boy 18, despite their size difference and the fact they looked nothing alike I could tell they were similar, both deadly.

The rest of the reapings went by in a blur. I did take note of though a 12 year old girl from 11 and her district partner who looked around 18. If only the young girl had somebody to volunteer for her like Prim did.

Finally our district came up and I realised the rest of the country must be laughing at us right now, Haymitch never failed to entertain the audience. I watched as Prim was called and Katniss volunteered, out of the corner of my eye I could see Gale shift his gaze from the screen and to the ground. I know how he must be feeling as he too has just watched as his closest friend was sent of to the games.

I wanted to show Gale that he wasn't alone and that he could talk to me so I slid my hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. His expression didn't change but he didn't pull away either so I just stood there as I watched my only friend disappear off the screen not knowing when I would see her again.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this and please review letting me know what you thought_

_Also to any readers of my Clato story In the Beginning, sorry I haven't updated in such a long time I've just been extremely busy but I hope to get the next chapter up very soon. Anyway thanks for reading and check out my tumblr: dauntlessmockingjays_


	2. 60 Seconds

**Disclaimer: Thanks to anyone who read and reviewed the first one shot, it means so much to me knowing that people actually read my work. Anyway here's my next one shot which may seem familiar as I previously uploaded this before but took it down from the site so it could be put in this collection. Hope you enjoy**

**Title: 60 Seconds**

**Characters: Foxface**

**Basic Summary: Foxfaces POV of the first day of the 74th Hunger Games**

* * *

60 seconds. That's how long we're required to stand on the metal plates before the bloodbath begins.

I looked to my right and left and realised I was positioned in between the girl from 1 and the boy from 10. I caught the smirk on the face of the career and realised she was already eyeing me up as a target. Too bad I'd be running off before she had the opportunity.

My plan was simple, get away from the cornucopia as quickly as possible. I needed to find water and make shelter somewhere, possibly up in a tree. There seemed to be loads of them here.

To my right and back the environment was your average woodland, to the left was a lake with woodland behind that and right in front of me was a area with tall grass that was possibly taller than myself. In front of that though was the cornucopia.

As my mentor had guessed the inside of the cornucopia was full of essentials to keep anybody alive e.g. weapons, food etc. Also just outside there were a few handy items but there was no way I'd go for any of that. Running into the middle of the cornucopia would guarantee my death.

A few meters in front of me was a pack of crackers and an empty water bottle. I could attempt to retrieve those items as they weren't near any weapons and I can guarantee the girl from 1 won't go for them as she'd want to get involved in the action and pick up a weapon but what about the boy.

He was easily bigger than me even though. The question is would he be able to attack me if we both went for the supplies. I'm certain he would but then he has his leg to think about. I had noticed him hobbling around in training as he tried to learn a few skills, he was quite good but very slow.

I was easily faster than most of the other tributes here and if I could get these life saving supplies and run off then I would have a better chance of surviving. But what if the girl from 1 decided that she could take me out with her bare hands, I wouldn't put it past her. She must be powerful enough considering she's a career.

I looked to the clock and noticed I only had 10 seconds left. What was I gonna do?

9

Really I should just turn around and run, but

8

The supplies are right in front of me and available

7

Which could lead to my death by another tribute

6

I should just stick with my original plan

5

But someone could still easily kill me in a few seconds

4

The chances of me winning are very slim any way

3

Plus I don't have any skills in killing

2

So I might as well go for it as I'm going to die at some point

1

BOOM!

Everyone was off including me as I sprinted and scooped up the supplies. I turned quickly on my heels and noticed the tributes that were next to me a few seconds ago were now running or hobbling in the boys' case in different directions. I continued to run until I reached the edge of clearing and turned back to see innocent children being murdered.

I promised myself that I'd never kill anybody and I didn't plan on breaking that in here. Even if it does lead to my own death.

I didn't even notice where I was going as I ran and I collided into something, no not something, someone. I looked up to see the girl from 12 looking back at me. Either one of us could kill the other now (well I couldn't) and we just stood there for a few seconds waiting to see who would go for the attack first.

Neither of us did though so I did the only thing I could do, run.

The girl from 12 didn't follow me but that didn't stop me from sprinting as fast as I could. After a while the canons started to boom which meant that the bloodbath was over and that the careers would be hunting the rest of us soon. I listened carefully to hear how many there were but I fell over after tripping over some rocks. Because of this I didn't know if there had been 11 deaths or 12. I guess I would have to find out tonight.

I'm not sure how long I had been running for but I managed to find a pond pretty quickly. I wasn't sure if the water was clean but as I didn't have anything to purify the water I didn't have any option other than to drink it unless I wanted to de hydrate. I made a mental note that I'd need to pick up some purification tablets tomorrow.

To most people my plan sounds crazy but my mentor agreed with me it's probably the best strategy I could have. My plan was to hide and remain as quiet as possible during night, then during day I would wait patiently by the clearing of the cornucopia and wait until the careers were hunting. At this point I would leave my hiding spot and grab as much food and other necessities as possible without giving away that I had been there.

For today though I needed to find somewhere to rest for the night and make sure I was ready to go to the careers base first thing tomorrow. I picked a tree that was at least 40 feet tall and started to climb. As I didn't have any rope to tie myself to the tree I picked two wide branches which were side by side and rested my head. Ideally I would've liked to have climbed at least another 10 feet but at least here I know I wouldn't fall off.

I allowed myself to have half of the packet of crackers as I told myself that if my plan worked than I'd have more food and if it didn't well then I would be dead.

I didn't realise I had fallen asleep until the deafening roar of the anthem sounded. I looked up through the branches to see the faces of the fallen. First of was the girl from 3 which meant that both 1 and 2 still had both tributes left in the games. Both the girl and boy from 4 were dead and so was Krat the boy from my district. I can't say I'm surprised he was as weak as me but he was also stupid.

Next up was both the tributes from 6 and 7, the boy from 8, both from 9 and the girl from 10. That meant that 12 were dead. Half of my opponents were dead in the first eight hours of the game. As the words came into my mind I heard a girl scream and another canon boom. Make that 13.

That last tribute to die could've been any of them, my guesses are that the careers got to them. 11 of us are still in the games. The four careers are still left which isn't a shock, if I had any money I would bet on one of them to win, probably not the tributes from one though, they didn't seem as strong or smart as tributes from 1 usually were.

The boy from three is still alive but I don't consider him a threat. The girl from eight who might have been the voice behind the scream of the last tribute to die. It had to be either her or the small girl from 11. Something told me it wasn't the girl from 11 though as she must be pretty good to get an 7 in training and survive the bloodbath. Normally 12 year olds die on the first day.

That left her district partner, Thresh, I think that was his name and the pair of star crossed lovers from 12. I'm not sure if I believed them or not but if they were acting then there doing a pretty good job of convincing everyone. Wait, that still leaves one more tribute. The boy from 10, the one with the crippled foot who I last saw hobbling away at the bloodbath.

My eye lids started to drop and I gave in to sleep once again. I knew it was stupid because anyone could attack at any minute but it was dark and there isn't much else I could do at this time. So I started to fall back asleep as I hummed the lullaby my mum used to sing to me.

The last thing I noticed that night was a pack of MockingJays in a tree opposite me as they quietly sung back the song I was humming.

* * *

_A/N: As always please review and tell me what your thought and don't forget to send any requests my way_


	3. Drink If You've Ever

**Disclaimer: Hopefully you'll like this one as it's a little different to the majority of one shots out there, anyway here's one shot 3. Also just to let you know that I will try and upload one shots as quickly and regularly as possible but I've got a very busy schedule so I may not be able to get them out as quickly as I'd like.**

**Title: Drink If You've Ever**

**Characters: Cato, Clove, Glimmer and Marvel**

**Basic Summary: The careers play a game of drink if you've ever**

* * *

"This is so stupid," Clove muttered as we made our way up to the final floor of the training centre also known as the roof.

"Aw come on Clover, it's only gonna be for a few hours," I replied using the nickname I knew she had grown to hate yet get used to. She didn't seem to ignore my comment and shortly after she jabbed her elbow quickly into my stomach.

In some ways I was glad Clove was here with me. Even though it killed me that my best friend was reaped alongside me for the hunger games I was still happy that I wasn't here with any of the other girls from our district.

"Do we really have to go through this though, I mean I know we're going to have to be allies in the arena with these guys but can't we just act like friends in there and not our here Cato," Clove moaned for about the seventh time in the past half hour. "This is a waste of time anyway; we could be practising right now."

"I hate them as much as you do but Enobaria has made it pretty clear that she wants to asses them to find out their weaknesses, as they're from District 1 it won't be hard to get them to blab with a bit of alcohol."

And that's what I had planned. In the Capitol they had no laws on the consumption of alcohol so it was pretty easy for me to get a hold of some even if we were stuck in this building. Once we finally reached the roof I wasn't surprised to see that Glimmer and Marvel are already talking rather loudly about their interviews taking place tomorrow, I on the other hand hadn't given a single thought to the day to come.

"So what angles are you two going for then?" I asked trying to get their attention and let them know that me and Clove have arrived.

"Oh you're here," Glimmer beamed. "Well obviously I'm going for sexy," she replied as she twisted a piece of her hair around her fingers. I could hear Clove to the side of me suppress a giggle at Glimmers way too obvious attempt at flirting.

"Well that's super interesting Glimmer, if we have nothing else to talk about then I'll just be off," Clove started before I linked my arm with hers and spun her around from the elevator pulling her back in the direction of where the other two were standing.

"Where's district 4?" I asked confused.

"Storm should be up soon but I don't think the boy's coming, something about not wanting to be a career," Marvel spoke.

I slumped back against the cold hard wall thinking about the recent discovery and the situation we were now in. Losing the boy was mostly a positive, he couldn't use a weapon to save his life but he was decent when it came to fishing and resources. Then again we wouldn't need any of that if we secured the Cornucopia which I couldn't see not happening. Looking up I could see that Clove was unmoved by this recent revelation but also that she was desperate to leave even though we had only just arrived. She motioned to the bag in my hand letting me know that she wanted to get our job over and done with. As I went to open the bag Glimmers eyes shot up in amazement, it's as if she's never seen alcohol before in her life.

"Anyone up for a game."

"Of what, we could play spin the bottle," Glimmer suggested. Trust her to come up with a game that involved kissing.

"I was thinking Drink If You've Ever," I replied rather proudly.

"Yeah I agree, Drink If You've Ever is way more fun, "Clove agreed.

"Just because no one would want to kiss you, "Glimmer shouted back as she tried to hide the laugh that was escaping her mouth. Clove on the other hand just sat there dumbfounded as she rolled her eyes at the immature comment

"Okay then, I'll start," I replied as I started to pour some form of alcohol into four cups and passed one to each of the others. "Drink if you've ever had a pet."

"Seriously Cato, that's what you can come up with," Glimmer moaned before drinking. I agree it was a stupid question but the aim of all this was for them to get drunk, not me and Clove who I knew perfectly well had never had a pet like so.

"Ah let me guess, you have a small dog that can fit inside your purse," Clove smirked on Glimmers direction.

"Yes actually I do, anyway my turn. Drink if you've ever had sex." Glimmer rather proudly shouted whilst she had some more of the drink followed quickly by Marvel repeating her actions. "Come one Cato, do you really expect us to believe that you've never done it, I mean Clove I can understand," Glimmer muttered whilst Cloves grip around the cup in her hand tightened.

"There are strict rules in the training academy that don't allow relationships of any sort."

Technically this was very true but this never stopped anyone going behind their backs and having secret relationships or sex. Okay so yes I was lying about being a virgin and the look on Cloves face told me she knew I was too. Of course she did, not only was she my best friend but she'd heard the rumours, most of which weren't true anyway.

Glimmer and Marvel seemed to let me get away with it as never of them questioned me. Then again they were probably too stupid to realise I was lying. Marvel took his turn next and told us to drink if we'd ever got drunk and seeing as though we were all sat here drinking it was kind of hard for me and Clove to not drink this round. Of course this resulted in Glimmer making another snarky comment about Clove.

As time went passed we learnt that Glimmer was probably the biggest slut we'd ever come across and that Marvel was as smart as my four year old sister. I couldn't bear the idea of having to be in an alliance with these guys. Then again I'd get to kill them off eventually.

Luckily for Clove and myself we managed to get away from the scene without having drunk much which couldn't be said about the pair from 1. After a few more drinks they were both completely out of it as they danced around the roof trying to kiss one and other. By this point though I could tell that Clove was becoming irritable so I realised now was the time to put our plan into action.

"So you two got any weaknesses?" I asked praying that they were drunk enough to not see where I was going with this and that they'd tell all.

"Well I'm a total lightweight," Glimmer giggled as she ran over to me trying to get a hug.

"Really we would've never guessed," Clove mumbled back.

"You listen to me you little.." Glimmer started as she wiggled a finger in front of Cloves face before falling to the floor in a ball of laughter.

"Don't tell the others but I'm useless with a sword and Glimmer here can hardly do anything," Marvel whispered rather loudly into my ear before Glimmer playfully hit his arm.

And so that's how the rest of the night proceeded. Me and Clove would take it in turns to ask them questions which they wouldn't have dared answer if they were sober. Throughout the night we managed to learn a lot about our allies which would ultimately be the source of their failure. Storm the female from 4 showed up half way through the evening mumbling something about her mentor not wanting her to stay up or something like that before taking the elevator back to her floor. Once it looked like Clove was about to dose off we left the drunken pair from one on the ceiling and told two of our avoxes to go and help them on their way.

As we walked into the living area I was shocked to see that Enobaria was still awake. I knew she'd want to know how we got on but I didn't expect her to still be up. Most normal people would wait until the morning. Then again Enobaria isn't exactly normal, plus it was technically the morning at the moment.

"So, how did it go?" She asked eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Well we managed to get a lot out of them that we could use to our advantage," Clove answered for the pair of us.

"Good, now you two get some rest and we'll talk in detail once you're fully awake." We muttered a yes before turning in the direction of our rooms.

"You were right," Clove said. "Tonight wasn't actually half bad in the end.

"I know right, would've thought Marvel had cheated on someone once."

"Exactly I mean I expected that from Glimmer but, well ya know I should probably get some sleep, night Cato."

"Night Clove," I replied sauntering into my own room. As I lay down in my bed I though back over Cloves last words. Tonight was actually pretty decent but the only problem was that I couldn't decide if that was because I'd spent the evening making fools of other people or because I'd spent it with Clove

* * *

_A/N: So? Please review letting me know what you thought and don't forget to send any requests and ideas my way. Also could you send me the names of your favourite pairings so I know what the popular couples I should be writing about are. You may be able to figure out by that ending that mines probably Clato._

_Also if any of you have any fics or oneshots you'd like me to check out then just review the titles and I'll look for them and let you know what I thought_


End file.
